<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise At The Wedding by Huntress79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560103">Surprise At The Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79'>Huntress79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Morgan Stark, Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Wedding Jitters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s finally here, the day they’ve been planning and looking forward to for quite some time. But Michelle has a surprise in store - not only for her husband-to-be Peter, but also for his parents Tony and Pepper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just Married Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise At The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylmarjorieblossom/gifts">cherylmarjorieblossom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the JustMarried Exchange 2020 and cherylmarjorieblossom. Set in a non-power AU where Peter was adopted by Tony and Pepper as a toddler. Appearances/mentions of other MCU characters. The church where the ceremony is held really exists and is, in my humble opinion, the most beautiful one in Venice. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>“Knock, knock,” Pepper called out when she entered the large suite of the hotel near the Grand Canal in Venice.<p>“Come in,” May called out, giving Pepper a bright smile when she saw her.</p><p>“How’s my future daughter?” Pepper asked, her eyes roaming the large room in search for the woman in question.</p><p>“Poor thing, something must have upset her stomach somehow,” May replied, right as the unmistakeable sounds of someone vomiting were coming from the bathroom. “She’s been at it all morning.”</p><p>“Should we call a doctor? Or should I ask Bruce to get something for her?”</p><p>“Already done, Pepper,” May gave back. “I didn’t give him the real reason, but I asked Happy to get some solulable stuff, just in case.”</p><p>“I knew it was a good decision to have you here at the wedding,” Pepper replied with a smile - that turned into a slight grimace as she spotted Michelle.</p><p>The young woman, that already had grown on her, was pale as a ghost, and though she tried to hide it, Pepper saw her hands shaking slightly.</p><p>“Do you mind give us a few minutes, May?” Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“No, not at all. I’m gonna check on Nat and the smaller kids.” And with that, Peter’s only living blood relative was out of the door.</p><p>In the meantime, MJ had sat down on the bed, deep in thought. Iif she was honest with herself, the bride-to-be had a hunch on what was going on. And that had absolutely nothing to do with some wedding jitters at all.</p><p>“You okay, Michelle?” Pepper’s worried voice broke through her train of thought. Shaking her head slightly, MJ finally looked up at the woman that was so much more than just her future mother-in-law.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, my stomach is still cooking up one hurricane after the other, but besides that, I’m good.”</p><p>“And we both know that it’s not just because of the wedding, right?”</p><p>MJ heaved a sigh. She had seen Pepper in action, as the CEO of Tony’s enterprise, seeing through the facades of business partners and rivals alike, but it was quite different when you found yourself at the receiving end of Mrs. Stark’s “superpower” (Tony’s words, not MJ’s).</p><p>“Sure, I’m more than a bit nervous about the wedding. What if I stumble down the aisle, because I get tangled up in the gazillion layers of my wedding dress? Or what if I forget the vows? Or…”</p><p>“Stop,” Pepper commanded, heaving a sigh of her own and sitting down next to the young woman. The last thing they all needed now was a bride on the verge of a nervous breakdown.</p><p>“Has Peter ever told you about Tony and my wedding?”</p><p>“No, not really. I mean, he has spoken about it, but only about the location and that you were, at that time, the most beautiful woman on this planet to him,” MJ answered.</p><p>“Well, he was four years old when we finally tied the knot, so that little crush was most adorable,” Pepper admitted, a soft smile playing at her lips. “No, what I was referring to was - I had the same thoughts running through my head as you.”</p><p>“And: who gave you a, sorry for the pun, pep talk?” MJ inquired with a smile.</p><p>“At first, nobody. I kept these thoughts to myself, tried to play it cool. I knew that Tony loved me, and that nothing would change if we wouldn’t get married at all. Until Tony’s godmother Peggy Carter tracked me down.”</p><p>“From what Peter told me about her, she was a force to be reckoned with,” Michelle added.</p><p>“Oh yeah. I can’t remember what exactly she said to me that day, but it was definitely the right words to get me down the aisle. And I know you have seen the wedding pics - that dress was a challenge to walk in it!” Pepper ended with a laugh before composing herself again and locking gazes with Michelle.</p><p>“But what’s your real worry, MJ? You know you’re already part of the family, come hell or high water, and my son is utterly smitten with you.”</p><p>“I know, Pepper, I know,” MJ replied, trailing off to pick some invisible lint from the bedcover. “And yet, I’m honestly afraid that this happy bubble we’re all in will blow, sooner than later, and you all will realize that I let you down, somehow.”</p><p>“What?” For a moment, Pepper was left speechless. “What makes you think so, dear?”</p><p>“For starters, I don’t come from a stable family. You know the story of my biological ‘father’,” Pepper gave her a nod, “and my mother was overwhelmed with raising me from the get go.”</p><p>MJ got up, crossing over to one of the large windows overlooking the city.</p><p>“Besides, I know for certain that me being sick has nothing, or little, to do with wedding jitters. And I can’t imagine that either you or your husband would be happy about having a pregnant bride. Not when there are so many business partners attending the wedding.”</p><p>“Since when do you know it for sure?” Pepper asked while joining MJ at the window.</p><p>“Since yesterday, I asked one of my friends to get me a test. I mean, I still have to…”</p><p>Pepper hugging her stopped Michelle mid-sentence.</p><p>“Pepper? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, absolutely. But if I hear you saying anything about me or Tony being kind of disappointed in you, I’m not gonna be okay, got me?”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No but, Michelle. Just know that Tony and I already love you like a daughter, and we couldn’t be more happier to celebrate this day today with the two of you. The other guests? Not relevant, or at least not as much as you and Peter. And as for your little passenger…” at that, Pepper leant down to Michelle’s stomach, “hi sweetie, here’s your grandma! Just do us all a favor and don’t give your mama too much trouble today, okay?” She paused, as if she was waiting for answer. “Good, then we have a deal, baby-spider.”</p><p>“What about Tony?”</p><p>“Oh, he definitely will grouse a bit, about not being old enough to be a grandpa already, but I know my husband, and I promise you he will love this baby, cherish and spoil it to the gills.” Pepper gave Michelle another hug. “And now, let’s get you ready for the aisle!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>In another part of the hotel, the preparations were already way underway.<p>“Well, I think I finally have managed to tame that wild locks of yours,” Stan, Tony’s favorite hair stylist, announced after what seemed like an eternity to Peter. “If I wouldn’t know better, I would say you your father’s son, at least in terms of almost untameable hair!”</p><p>“Oh, he absolutely is,” Tony threw in from the doorway, giving his son a broad smile. Stan finished packing up his stuff before shaking hands with Tony and heading over to where some of his staff were already working on some of the male guests of the wedding.</p><p>“You okay there, kid?”</p><p>“Of course, Dad. Though I have to admit that time is passing sooo slow!” Peter whined, exaggerating just a tiny bit.</p><p>“You know what they say about patience?” Tony inquired while sitting down in front of the mirror next to Peter.</p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it at all,” the young man replied with a smile.</p><p>“Well, I just saw May in the hallway down to Nat’s empire,” they both shared a smile at that, “and she told me that my lovely wife, more or less, has kicked her out of Michelle’s room.”</p><p>“Is everything okay with MJ?” Peter inquired, his eyes going large.</p><p>“Calm down, kid. Yeah, but apparently, Pep felt the need to have her version of ‘girl talk’ with your bride.”</p><p>For some moments, silence reigned over the room, only the faint sounds of the city around came through the open windows.</p><p>“Can… can I ask you something, Dad?” Peter finally spoke up.</p><p>“Sure,” Tony replied. “You know you never have to ask if you can ask me something, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but to be honest, the topic is a bit of a delicate one.”</p><p>“Shoot, son. What is it?”</p><p>Tony tried to be nonchalant about it, but deep down, his worry grew. Peter always was quite a thought- and insightful child, but once in a while, he got tangled up in a thought and needed rescue.</p><p>“Why did you and Mom never have any kids until you adopted Morgan?”</p><p>“First off, we were happy and content with just you,” Tony began. “We both wanted to give you all of our attention, so we put any thought of a second child on the proverbial backburner.” He took a deep breath. “Besides, Mother Nature apparently didn’t want us to have a biological child.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry Dad, I didn’t know it,” Peter got out around the sudden lump in his throat.</p><p>“Nothing to apologize here, kid. Pep and I agreed on not giving anything away, and so far, only Happy and Rhodey knew about it.” He slung an arm around Peter’s shoulder and drew the young man towards him. “But what brought that up? Huh?”</p><p>“On the flight over, MJ and I got to talk a bit about what we want from the future. I know, we both are somewhat scheduled to finish MIT and Harvard, respectively, before we start at SI.”</p><p>“And? Please tell me that you, for once, will not follow your old man’s ways and become a workaholic.”</p><p>Peter gave a laugh. “No, not if I can help it.” That brought him a slight slap to the shoulder from Tony. “No, we more or less talked about what we want in terms of family. And we agreed that we don’t want to wait too long to have kids of our own.”</p><p>“No!” Tony wailed. “No way you’re gonna start right away. I’m not feeling old enough to be called ‘grandpa’, not for the next thirty years or so.”</p><p>“Sorry, Dad, but I think you should start getting used to it,” Peter replied with a broad smile.</p><p>“Do I have to?”</p><p>“Yeah, and if the way you did with both me and Morgan is something to count for, you’re gonna spoil any grandkid to the max.”</p><p>A squeal from Morgan coming through the door broke the bubble.</p><p>“I better check who’s responsible for your sister making these sounds,” Tony said while getting to his feet.</p><p>“My money’s on Bucky, you know how much she loves spending time with him.” Seeing the expression on his father’s face, Peter couldn’t help but heave a sigh. “Go, Dad, I can finish alone.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>At long last, the ceremony at the Basilica of Saint Mary of Health was about to start.. Family, friends, celebrities and business partners alike filled the rows, orchestra and choir got in position right in front of the large organ high above them.<p>Tony and Pepper were the kick-off for the inner circle of the wedding party to arrive at the church. Peter and his best man Ned were the next, followed by May and MJ’s mother.</p><p>The music changed, first to a sweet piece fitting for the flower children. somewhat kept in line by Natasha Romanoff and Carol Danvers, which brought a smile to all attendants.</p><p>Standing at the altar, Peter couldn’t suppress a sigh of relief when finally the first strands of the traditional Wedding March filled the church. The large oak door opened again, revealing MJ, resembling an angelic beauty, dressed in layers of silk and chiffon, her face hidden by the Stark veil, an old veil that had been in the family for several generations.</p><p>None else than Steve Rogers, one of Tony’s eldest friends and Peter’s godfather, accompanied her down the aisle, and when they finally arrived at Peter’s position, he, more or less, handed her over (Steve laid the hand she had on his arm on Peter’s arm) before resuming his place in the first row, next to his husband Bucky Barnes.</p><p>Usually, both Peter and MJ had a great recollection of a situation, but if you were to ask them afterwards of any details of the wedding ceremony, they would have drawn a blank.</p><p>Peter was throughout the ceremony transfixed on his bride, and more than once, either Father Coulson or Ned had to remind him to answer.</p><p>Though, Michelle wasn’t faring any better. By now, she had seen Peter in pretty much every state of dressed, but there was something special about him in a tuxedo. Ever since they had been introduced in their final year of high school, Peter had a lean built, and a tuxedo just hugged his body in all the right places.</p><p>The vows were exchanged, accompanied by many tears in the audience, and finally, Father Coulson declared them “Husband and Wife” and presented them as “Mr. and Mrs. Stark” to the congregation before telling Peter that he was now allowed to kiss the bride. Which Peter didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
  <p>The End</p>
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>